jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown Unleashed: The Mutants Strike Back
Toontown Unleashed: The Mutants Strike Back is an animated crossover action-adventure comedy drama film directed by KJ Beagle and produced by J&D Productions (with some help from PB&Jotterisnumber1). It will be released somewhere in 2016. Plot When an evil army of mutants threaten to destroy the world, it's up to Dennis Coyote and his team of cartoon and video game characters to stop them. Sophie the Otter also joins in on the action to help. Dennis and Sophie then split up into 2 different groups, one with Dennis's favorite characters, and the other with Sophie's favorite characters. But will they stop the mutant army in time? Characters in Dennis's Group: Luna the Dragoness, Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Augie Dingo, Maralyn Koopa, Bubsy Bobcat, R1/Kid Rayman, Max Goof, Roofus the Roller Roo, Rude Dog, Kooky A. Bird, Chip the Dog (from 90's Cookie Crisp Commercials), Red Rover (Mattel character), The Dweebs, La Brea (from Dino Babies), Lily the Frog (from 2003 LeapFrog Learning Friends), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Flap the Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Danny Fenton, Bonnie the Bunny (as a living animal), Gold-Dust (AKA the 1987-90 ABC SatAM dog), Tooty (AKA the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog), Snowball the Bird, Monty Chrome the Puppy, and Elliot the Deer (from Open Season). Characters in Sophie's Group: Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, Bingo Beaver, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Danny Dog, Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Puzzle Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Putter Popple, Potato Chip Popple, Preston Evergreen, Rusty Wildwood, Grover Chestnut, Bonnie Wagner, Billy Wagner, Pinch Raccoon, Ashley Evergreen, and Fanny Fox. Characters * Dennis Coyote (Main Protagonist) * Sophie the Otter (main Deuteragonist) * Luna the Dragoness * Lenny Kangaroo * Molly Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa * Bubsy Bobcat * R1/Kid Rayman * Max Goof (in his Goof Troop Appearance) * Montgomery Moose * Dotty Dog * Woolma Lamb * Zipper Cat * Portia Porcupine * Bingo Beaver * Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) * Bobby Bear * Danny Dog (Maple Town) * Roofus the Roller Roo * Kooky A. Bird * Rude Dog * Red Rover (Mattel character) * Chip the Dog (from the 90's Cookie crisp commercials) * The Popples (Party, P.C., Pancake, Prize, Puffball, Puzzle, Pretty Bit, Putter & Potato Chip) * Preston Evergreen * Rusty Wildwood * Grover Chestnut * The Dweebs (Caboose, Barney, Tweek, Satch, Reggie, Winston & Kibble) * Lily the Frog * La Brea * Spyro the Dragon (in his Classic look) * Sparx the Dragonfly (in his Classic look) * Bonnie & Billy Wagner (from The Popples) * Flap the Platypus * Shifty Dingo * Danny Fenton/Phantom * Bonnie the Bunny (as a living animal, not an animatronic) * Gold-Dust (AKA the 1987-90 ABC SatAM dog) * Tooty the Dog * Snowball the Bird * Monty Chrome * Elliot the Deer * Pinch Raccoon * Ashley Evergreen * Fanny Fox (Maple Town) * Aran (Leader of the Mutant army, Main antagonist) Gallery Dennis Coyote.png|Dennis Coyote NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter Luna the Dragon.png|Luna the Dragoness Lenny Kangaroo.png|Lenny Kangaroo Molly Kangaroo standing on her tail.png|Molly Kangaroo Augie Dingo.png|Augie Dingo Maralyn Koopa.png|Maralyn Koopa 6a00d83452033569e200e54fc5d7048833-800wi.png|Bubsy Bobcat Young Rayman (2).png|R1/Kid Rayman 194px-Max GoofTroop.png|Max Goof Char 11697.jpg|Montgomery "Good News" Moose Char 11698.jpg|Dotty Dog Char 11701.jpg|Woolma Lamb Char 11700.jpg|Zipper Cat Char 11702.jpg|Portia Porcupine Char 11699.jpg|Bingo "Bet-It-All" Beaver PattyWelcometoMT.jpg|Patty Rabbit Bobby Bear.jpg|Bobby Bear Danny Dog(Maple Town).jpeg|Danny Dog (Maple Town) Roofus the Roller Roo.png|Roofus the Roller Roo KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog Here s red rover by justinanddennnis-d8sy15e.png|Red Rover Run Chip, run!.png|Chip the Dog Party Popple.png|Party Popple P.C. Popple.png|P.C. (Pretty Cool) Popple Pancake Popple.jpg|Pancake Popple Aniprize.gif|Prize Popple Char 12010.jpg|Puffball Popple Puzzle_Popple.jpg|Puzzle Popple Pretty bit cartoon.jpg|Pretty Bit Popple Pic21.jpg|Putter Popple Pchip.jpg|Potato Chip Popple Preston Evergreen.jpg|Preston Evergreen RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut Char 6556.jpg|Caboose Barney the Dog.png|Barney the Dog (not to be confused with Barney the Dino) Tweek the Chihuahua.png|Tweek the Chihuahua Char 16503 thumb.jpg|Satch 0b4fc037c7a9651b13f07c9236eba4e0.jpg|Reggie Winston.jpg|Winston the Bulldog Kibble.png|Kibble, the female Dweeb LetterFactroy avi 001885279.jpg|Lily the Frog Char 64703.jpg|La Brea 0-spyro-pose-1.gif|Spyro the Dragon (Classic look) Sparx4.jpg|Sparx the Dragonfly (Classic look) Bonnie and Billy.png|Bonnie & Billy Wagner Flaps.jpg|Flap Platypus Shifty by shifyinfinity-d8er65c.png|Shifty Dingo Danny2.gif|Danny Fenton Furry Bonnie.png|Bonnie the Bunny (as a real furry, and not an animatronic) Gold-Dust.png|Gold-Dust Tooty the Dog.png|Tooty the Dog Snowballasheoriginallyappeared.jpg|Snowball the Bird MontyChromeinNormalAttire.png|Monty Chrome Elliot deer.jpg|Elliot the Deer Bella(Pinch) Raccoon.png|Pinch Raccoon Mt03.gif|Fanny Fox Trivia * This is the first film to have Shiny Music Hall Characters in it. * Part of this film's name is a parody of the second original Star Wars film; "The Empire Strikes Back". Category:Movies Category:Toontown Unleahed film series